Tris, Four and Uriah
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: Tris and Four are happily engaged and love each other. Or do they? Will Uriah support their relationship, or will he ruin it? (Some FourTris, UriahTris, Christina/Will, maybe more couples)
1. Chapter 1- The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 1- The Proposal**

**Tris Point of View**

Hi. My name is Tris Prior, and this is probably one of the happiest days of my life. My one and only love just proposed to me in the place we first kissed. I can still hear the words ringing in my ears, "Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" It has been five years since I met Tobias Eaton which makes me twenty-one years old.

* * *

After I said yes we spent a few hours in the chasm, our hands interlocked. I kissed him goodnight and rushed to Christina's apartment to announce the news. I banged on the door like crazy until she opened the door. I guess I forgot it was past midnight and that she would have been sleeping.

"What?" she says crankily. Her gaze moves down my body stopping at the sparkly engagement ring on my hand. I start to nod my head yes, sensing what she was going to ask before the words left her mouth.

"He proposed to you? OMG OMG OMG! When's your wedding, I HAVE to plan it! I can already imagine the dress, oooh! Tell me everything that happened!" Christina blurts out at once.

I stand in the doorway realizing that at this rate, everyone will be complaining about the screaming coming from the two of us. "Can I come in first?"

"Of course! Tell me tell me teeeellll meeee!" she excitedly says. As I enter her home, she nearly shoves me onto the sofa and almost kills me with her numerous questions.

"And that's exactly what happened." I say breathlessly. I don't think it was possible to describe the event in more detail. However this satisfied Christina.

"Awww, that's so sweet! I can't believe my best friend is getting married!" she continues, "Now if only Will was that romantic." I laugh at this, she and Will moved into this apartment a few years ago. They have been taking their relationship very slow, enough to agitate Christina.

"I can't believe this is happening. It just seems like yesterday I was sixteen- irresponsible and carefree. And now, I am a grown woman. Does that make sense to you?"I ask out of curiosity.

"Well maybe it would make sense if I was actually getting married! Until then, I'm still a teenager!" her honesty catching me off guard. I guess it will never go away.

"Don't worry, he will one day, you just have to be patient. And when he does, it will be in the most sweetest, romantic-est way possible!" I say giddily. "Anyway, I should probably get going, don't want to keep you up all night! BYEEEE!" I almost skip out of her apartment barely hearing her goodbye.

* * *

I reach my apartment and fumble for my keys. I finally find it and jam it into the lock, furiously trying to get the stupid door to open. Maybe I should get new keys.

I don't even bother changing my clothes, I just strip myself of my jacket, shoes, and jewelry. I put my hair into a loose ponytail and splash some water on my face to remove the minimal makeup I was wearing. I climb into bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm sleeping like a baby.

_I love you Tobias_


	2. Chapter 2- The preparation

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2- The preparation

Tris POV

* * *

I get up very early in the morning to get rid of this minor problem. I head over to the bathroom and see that my hair is very messy. I decide to leave it seeing that it is 5:03 and head back to the bed. As I try to return to my sleep one thought clouds my mind. _Did I lock my door?_

"AHHHH!" the words leave my mouth before I can analyze what's going on. Apparently I did not lock my door, because Christina is leaning over me shaking me vigorously.

She drags me to the bathroom, hands me a towel and says, "Take a shower, you have a big, big day!"

Seeing that I have no other choice, I strip down and turn on the shower faucet. I scrub myself down with the numerous products Christina insisted on me using and end it with an exfoliating sponge. I swear, there isn't a single difference made while I scratch myself with the rough surface but it doesn't change Christina's mind.

People may call me weird for doing this but if anything, it saves time and creates a lesser mess. I pick up the toothbrush I brought in with me and squeeze some strawberry flavored toothpaste unto the brush. I can't stand the taste of mint, it burns my mouth. I may not have mentioned it before but I have really strong teeth. I guess it was inherited from my dad. _Dad_. Oh no. The tears start to pile up and mix in with the cool water from the shower. _God how I miss him so much. _And mom_ too_. So much for steering clear of tricky subjects.

_Faction before blood._

Though it will be a long time before I can see them again. If ever.

"Tris, are you ok? Why are you taking so long?" Christina calls out.

I turn off the water and wrap the towel around my torso. I clean the fog off the mirror with a tissue and look at my reflection. I can see now that the shower indeed helped my look. I am now more alert and the bags under my eyes vanished. I finish off drying myself only to remember that my clothes are being chosen by Christina.

I leave the bathroom and see what Christina has laid out for me to wear. I close the bedroom door and examine the outfit. The first thing I see is a push-up bra. Of course. I see shoes with four inch heels- _at least I'll be taller. _There's a shirt that is black with gold spikes on the shoulder blades. It's long sleeve and ends at my hips. The skirt is a leathery material and is knee-length. Underneath it are some black tights. When I try it on, it doesn't look half bad.

The moment I was dreading "I'm coming to do your makeup!" Christina charges into the room as soon as I unlock it. She applies very dark red- a blood red as a thin line on my lips. Some orangey- pink blush to my cheeks to give my pale skin some color, and a lot of mascara, black eye shadow and eye liner to my eyes to give them a piercing look. I look amazing.

When she's done I look in the mirror and see someone who doesn't look like me. And I think I like it.

As I practice walking in these heels Christina gushes about how she is a genius turning me into a beauty. She is something.

And that's when it happens.

* * *

AN: Ok so I'm working on making chapters longer. The 1st was about 500+ words and this one is 800+ words. Was it horrible? Amazing? Made you want to puke? C'mon tell me! I know this is a new story but I'd appreciate a review. :)


	3. Chapter 3- The Injury

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3- The injury

**Tris POV**

* * *

And that's when it happens.

I scream as I stumble over my feet. I'm just so clumsy. It reminds me of this time when I was younger. In school I made the foolish mistake of carrying so many books in my hands and I paid the price for it. I tripped and fell flat on my face, all my papers and work scattered all over the hall. The kids were laughing at me as I quickly collected all the sheets. Many erudite and candor stepped on the papers on purpose and laughed about it behind my back. No one, not a single person helped me up. And I learned my lesson after that because of the severe yelling- lecture I received from my math teacher. After that I always avoided anything dangerous enough to make me fall on my face again.

Christina rushes over to me, "Are you ok? Tris, answer me!" and I can't answer any of her questions because before I know it, I'm losing control and enter a deep slumber.

* * *

I wake up and see that I am no longer in my apartment but in a hospital. The walls are white, tiles are white, everything is so shiny. I have to shield my eyes from the brightness. A doctor comes into the room.

"Hello Tris, how are you feeling?" he asks to which I reply,

"I'm fine." This is a complete lie.

"I want an honest answer, do you have any serious aches?" the doctor questions.

"In my feet and in my head." I reply. I feel awful.

"Well that's normal. It appears that you have some visitors. I'll just let them in, alright?"

"K." I respond shortly after that. Christina, Will, Tobias, and Uriah showed up. They greet me awkwardly and look around the place. For some reason everyone seems.. uncomfortable.

"I guess you're crippled now!" Will jokes trying to mask the erudite in him. I laugh along with him to decrease the tension.

"Don't worry it's not the end of the world. You'll be fine in a few weeks." always rely on Christina to report the truth.

* * *

After a few hours, everyone leaves except for Tobias and Uriah. It all of a sudden gets awkward, I mean Tobias is my boyfriend, he should be the last to remain. I guess Uriah takes a hint for his unwanted presence because he leaves with a cold goodbye. I swear something is going on, Uriah is usually laid back, and full of humor.

"Tobias is something wrong with someone?" I signal with my eyes toward the door where Uriah just left. "Everything seems so tense."

He sets his jaw before continuing "When we found out what happened everyone was worried. But when I say Uriah was worried, he was worried almost as much as me. Usually a friend isn't on that level of worry and since everyone has sensed that, everything goes awkward when he joins us. Of course we couldn't just exclude him, he's still our friend. I'm just scared that something is here that's not supposed to be." Tobias explains.

"Yeah." I agree but I don't want to believe that. "Or maybe we're just being paranoid. I mean c'mon you guys had every right to be worried. Plus Uri's a really close friend. Maybe that's what's it." I conclude.

"Yeah maybe" Tobias agrees though it's obvious that he is contradicts this. But to prevent a fight I just keep quiet.

_Who knows, maybe it'll blow over_


	4. Chapter 4- Compound Go Bam

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4- Compound go Bam

**Tris POV**

I was discharged from the hospital a few weeks ago, seven weeks to be exact. I was left with a cast on my right foot. My nose has healed but the doctor said the swelling might not go down for another two months. Great, I already have a big nose and the swelling has increased the size of my nose.

"Tris let's go get some breakfast." my fiance calls out.

"Alright, be ready in a minute!" I answer.

I get dressed, apply makeup and pee in record time. I exited our bedroom and grabbed some water from the mini- fridge. _Man, I am thirsty_. I put the glass cup down and see Tobias next to the door, waiting for me. I put on some black sneakers that fit me perfectly. As I lace my shoes I hear a faint _Pop_. It was something I had to get used to after we removed the cast. Christina learned her lesson that I can never wear high heels and I'm fine with that. No more broken bones.

As Tobias and I walk to the cafeteria my stomach growls. "I could eat a whole cow right now."

"We're almost there." he responds.

I seat myself in between Christina and Tobias. Across from me is Lynn, Marlene, Will and Zeke. _Where's Uriah? _

Just as I was about to announce my question Uriah pops out of nowhere and seats himself next to Lyn. "What's up?" he says nonchalantly. Ever since the awkward hospital visits, things have calmed down.

Will opened his mouth to say something but then the ground started to shake. The floor and walls started to rumble. People started to scream and raced towards the exits. Everyone started panicking running off in random directions. I saw a mother trying to carry her three toddlers looking frantically for someone. She must be searching for the children's father.

"EARTHQUAKE!" someone with a megaphone screams uselessly. We already know it's an earthquake.

I grabbed onto Tobias's hand and we ran out of the cafeteria. My fingers are sticky with sweat. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

I couldn't hear Tobias trying to talk to me over the ruckus and commotion. He turned around and mouthed

_Where's our friends? _

_I don't know, _I mouthed back. We finally escaped the compound and reached the above- ground. The sun is burning so bright, it takes me a few seconds to get used to it. Since we live under-ground we are not used to the sunniness.

The Leaders start talking, trying to calm everyone down but it is useless. Instead, they started a head count to see who made it out and who was left inside. I think about all the rubbage that collapsed from the structuring of the compound, the material that could have easily crushed countless bodies.

I hope no one is hurt.


	5. Chapter 5- Off to Amity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5- Off to Amity

**Tris POV**

* * *

As I watch the cool wind and unmoving ground which was just hours ago shaking, I zone out of the pep talks the leaders are giving us. The grass is very yellow and dry in this area, not green like the others. I pull some out of the ground and see that the soil is cracked and a light shade of brown. _So ugly_. I wonder if anyone has ever tried to beautify the landscape.

I feel Tobias shaking me and he fills me in on what I missed. "We're going to the Amity Compound."

"What? Why?" I ask incredulously. Why Amity out of all places. "Don't the Dauntless have emergency bunkers for... emergencies?"

I must have said that out loud because he starts telling me "The Dauntless probably never anticipated an earthquake this massive that the compound would be deemed unsafe." he takes a breath and continues, "Besides, when have the Dauntless ever planned?"

_Good point. Off to Amity._

* * *

Apparently they are splitting off people based on their ages and statistics. I might not be with Tobias when we travel to Amity. I line up with the rest of my group number three and see that I am with Will, Christina, Peter, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and a few other people from our initiation class. I frantically search for Tobias and see that he is with his graduate class, talking to Zeke. His face has no emotion as he speaks, whatever he's talking about- it must be serious.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

"I think you should do it, of course when this is all settled and we return back to Dauntless." I remark.

"I don't know, what if she says no? Or if she hates me afterward for waiting this long to tell me?" Zeke responds nervously.

"She's not gonna hate you, you've been dating for years now." I say, starting to get annoyed at his what-ifs.

"Ok. I'll start searching for rings!" He exclaims.

"Good." I retort.

"Great"

"Fantastic."

"Excellent."

"Awesome." I say sarcastically.

* * *

**Tris POV**

"What about all our stuff? I had a half-eaten cake in there. Calling for me! Uriah! Uriah, come back for me! Don't leave me!" Uriah worries.

"I'm sure we can all get high on some peace-serum whilst we stay at Amity." I respond.

"You would know wouldn't you. Tell us how you were given too much serum and started hula dancing like a maniac!" He starts laughing crazily.

I feel myself turn redder than a tomato and say, "First of all, I didn't hula dance. And second off... well I wasn't hula dancing!"

"Yeah, sure. Of course we believe _you_." Lynn responds dryly. After that no one feels like striking up a conversation. The rest of the ride to Amity is silent. I start to doze off until Christina shakes me awake. We jump off the train so easily, and walk towards the compound.

But when we reach there.

Something is wrong.

"What the hell?"

* * *

AN: Ooooh! I suprisled you! Suprisled means surprised and startled. I love making up words! I'll try updating soon. Like tomorrow. Maybe. :)


	6. Chapter 6- Acceptation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6- Acceptation

**Tris POV**

* * *

We jump off the train so easily, and walk towards the compound.

But when we reach there.

Something is wrong.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Hundreds of factionless surround the amity compound and point their loaded guns towards us. They all seemed unified by their colored uniform. The men wear orange shirts and brown pants. The women seem to wear something different- a shade similar to red, but softer. It's the same color as a flower I once saw in my backyard, it is beautiful. The women seem to wear the same pants. Why unify with color?

"We're not here for trouble, we just experienced an earthquake and have no where to stay. We are hoping the amity will except us into their compound." I hear Max say. Who is he kidding. The amity don't owe us so why should they give us a place to stay? I see Johanna Reyes, speaker for the amity, come to us.

"You may stay in the faction safehouse."She starts speaking and goes over the rules. I am already familiar with them so I tune out what most people are saying. I was not expecting us to all stay here. "As long as you abide by our rules, you are welcome to stay.'' she ends.

* * *

After we settle into rooms I notice that everyone shares rooms with their group members. Again, I have to get used to the uneasy feeling of two genders sharing a room. There are bunk beds and I sit upon the bottom one in the far corner of the room, away from the door. Christina settles on top. In the bunk next to us are Marlene and Lynn, and Uriah and Will. Then the other Dauntless. I peel off my jacket and shoes and climb into the bed, what else is there to do?

The blanket is made out of a very soft material, and it has a very pleasant fragrance. My hair spills across the spongy pillow and I close my eyes.

I feel like I am forgetting something. It keeps nagging at me but I choose to ignore it.

_Tobias!_ I shot out of the bed. I can't believe I didn't remember to check what room he's staying in. I get out of my bed and put my jacket and shoes back on. Wouldn't want anything stolen. Everyone else in the room seems to be sleeping or silently whispering with another.

I walk out the door, unnoticed and wander through the freshly painted halls. How often do the amity repaint this place? And why would they have to repaint if the safehouse is abandoned unless... it has been used. Maybe other groups of people, maybe even entire factions had to stay here!

I reach the entrance finally after taking random lefts and rights. I see disputes and arguments going on, very quietly. We can't even handle a day without fighting, how are we going to stay with the amity?

There at least a dozen papers, recently printed, stapled messily against a bulletin board in the center of the wall. I quickly find my name but have a little difficulty finding Tobias's. I see that I was right, he shares a room with Zeke, Shauna and a few other Dauntless members his age. The room isn't that far from mine, I remember passing it.

A feeling of tiredness suddenly overwhelms me and I have an urge to sleep. I'm sure Tobias wouldn't mind if I postponed my visit to him until the morning.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen?


	7. Chapter 7- FAINTING IS FUN!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7- FAINTING IS FUN!

**Tris POV**

* * *

I am the first person to get up, not being able to sleep. I am panting, desperate for air. For the past few days, I have been having haunting visions- nightmares. It's been keeping me up.

The first night, I saw Tobias and I camping in a forest. We were trying to leave but trees kept on sprouting and growing everywhere. But that's not the worst part.

The part that disturbed me the most was the creature. It was hideous, no face- just yards of stringy and messy hair. It had tentacles almost six feet long and was walking on them. I could say it was a girl because of it's hair but it had the voice of a man. So deep.

Somehow, I can't ever seem to remember what the creature said.

But I know it wants something.

Me.

* * *

I am absolutely bored. I fixed my bed six times, and taken it apart and making it again. All the creases are smoothed out and stray hairs plucked from the sheets.

Seeing that it's almost six thirty, I quietly leave the dorm to explore.

_Wait a minute! I was supposed to see Tobias!_

I clutch the walls and steady myself, trying to make it to his room. I can't manage a grip as I collapse under my own legs. It's as if they're made of rubber. I try to pull myself with my hands.

_Almost there. _I reach the door and try to grab the doorknob.

_Too short._

I turn around and see that my upper legs are bleeding- weird._  
_

_How did that happen?_

My eyelids close and I feel my limbs numb.

* * *

The medicine wears off by the time I am fully aware that I am in a hospital. My friends are crowded all over the bed and the doctor has to push them to see me.

"What happened?" I rub my temples.

"You tell me! I found you outside my door thinking you were dead!" Tobias shouts at me. I can tell he's angry. Very. But he's trying to keep calm so that we don't get kicked out of Amity.

I slowly tell him, "I woke up early and decided I was going to see you. I'm sorry if I couldn't control the time I faint for unknown reasons." I added the last part for sarcasm. Hopefully the others will not be able to tell.

The look on his face tells me that this conversation is not over. Actually, it hasn't even begun.

* * *

The doctor and nurses usher everyone out of the room and lock the door behind them. Whatever is happening to me, it must be serious.

Maybe I'm dying.

Fun times.

"What's wrong with me? Am I going to be alright?"

"Beatrice," he checks my name on the clipboard in his hand, "It seems that you have had a rare side- affect to your monthly menstruation. Instead of experiencing the cycle normally, you bled much more than healthy and passed out. Nothing life threatening. Although I would like to keep you here a few more days for closer study. Alright, dear?" he asks in a way that I understand, he will not take 'no' for an answer.

I nod my head and smile. "Can I see my friends now?" I ask sweetly.

"But of course my dear." he opens the door and leaves the room.

Everyone piles into the room and the questions begin. Everyone is worried.

Tobias just stands there with a look on his face.

_Dude, why are you so ticked off?_

Sometimes I'll never understand my fiancé.

Or Uriah. He's pushed everyone away and gives me his complete attention; that he'll be here for me if I need anything.

I look between the two boys, and see only one can win.

Let the competition begin.

* * *

AN:

When I look at my writing, this is what I see.

Jumbled up sentences, staring at me.

I got a spell check in my hand and I ain't afraid to use it, use it, use it, use it.

I'm a writer and I know it!

Hahah, that was weird. LOL!


	8. Chapter 8- Partying

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter- Partying

**Tris POV**

* * *

Today is the day.

The day we return to Dauntless.

They say that when we return, there will be a massive party in the Pit.

I want to go.

Ever since my weird bleeding, Tobias has been a little distant from me. Always worrying about my safety. Sometimes it's cute.

And other times, it just gets on my nerves.

We hold our hands as we wait to depart on to the trains. Again, we will be traveling separately with our assigned groups.

"It sounds cheesy but I hate being away from you." I let him know. He responds with a smile that reaches both ends of his jaw.

"Meet me before the party so we can go together."

"Alright, but I'll probably wear something... Christina-ish."

"I bet it'll look fabulous!" He answers in his best imitation of Christina. Obviously it failed.

* * *

"I want you wearing this with these." Christina shoves the garments in my hands. Apparently she wants me to wear a- what is it? It looks like a shirt that barely passes my butt. Oh yeah, and a push-up bra. Don't forget the black six inch heels with the golden spikes.

Yikes. I'll break my ankles in these.

Forgot- I've done that before!

When I slip on the clothes, she rushes me into the bathroom and starts applying makeup EVERYWHERE. Let's just say I didn't know you could wear it on your neck. When she's done, I look waayyy older than I do for my age.

So this dress hugs my body and exaggerates my curves. It reveals a lot of cleveage that I was not aware of having. I think Tobias will be impressed. Especially with my makeup that ACTUALLY MAKES ME LOOK ATTRACTIVE.

"Wow Christina. I don't know how you do it!" I exclaim. It is the truth. She baffles on about how she's such a genius and pushes me out of her apartment so that she can get ready.

I make my way down the hall and up to Tobias's room. I knock gently to let him know it's me.

He opens the door and his mouth drops open. Tobias takes me into his arms and well... yeahhhhhhhhhhh...

We make our way down to the Pit and see that we're just on time. Zeke hands a bottle to Tobias and he takes a swig of it before passing it on to me.

I've haven't drank a lot before, but who knows?

It's just for tonight.

So I try it and see it's not the one I am accustomed to. I slurp the whole thing and I feel myself go lightheaded.

Tobias looks funny too, singing with Zeke.

I see Uriah pass me and I grab him. "Come dance with me."

"Who are you? Ummm, wait you're the blondey!" We both start slow dancing and it changes into more pretty quick.

"It's getting late maybe I go home? No not you Mr. Dragon! Hehe."

"We can go to my apartment it's closer." I say. So we parade down the Pit and see that other people are leaving too. Uriah grabs me all of a sudden and kisses me, which lasts about two minutes.

I pull away and pant, "Mmmm, you're a good kisser." I open my door and he carries me to my bed.

Teeheeeteeeheeeeeteeeeee...

*Something happens*

* * *

AN: I'm pretty sure I don't have to describe what just happen, y'all are NOT clueless.


	9. Chapter 9- Don't Blame Me

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated for almost a month. But for all of you who waited patiently, this is for you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 9- Don't blame me

**Tris POV**

* * *

Sunlight pours in through the windows and hurts my eyes when I open them. I fight the pain and use my arms to propel myself up. The moment I do, I wish I didn't. Firstly, I notice my clothes are messily tossed onto the floor. As I lean over the bed to collect them, I get an unforgettable view in my peripheral. It's not Tobias, sleeping peacefully next to me.

No, definitely not Tobias.

Next to me, is a boy equal in age to me. He has tan skin and is striking, even with the drool coming out of his mouth.

Too bad I can't get out of the bed without waking him up. A loud creak escapes the wary furniture, and I silently curse it under my breath. At least I have my underwear and shirt on.

Disoriented at first, a screech escapes from his throat. Then as if to prove a point he lifts his arm up and finger. But he is unstable and topples off the bed. I rush to his side and pry him off the floor. He seems to flinch at my touch, like I was going to do him harm.

"Hey." I say scratchily.

"Um. Did we...uh...Don't make me say it."

"I think so. I...this is definitely awkward. How am I supposed to plead innocent when I obviously cheated on my fiancé?" Worry enters me and I can't shake it off. How am I going to explain this to Tobias?

"Maybe no one has to know!" he shouts. He has a girlfriend, as do I have my boyfriend- now fiancé.

I grit my teeth, "What, so you want to lie? They'll find out sooner or later and be even more angry than if we told them personally."

"I can't lose Mar."

"I know. But do you really think you'd be able to look her in the eyes and not tell her?" The moment the words leave my mouth, I wish I could take them back. Tears well up in his eyes. I don't bother to comfort him, I'm just as guilty as him.

The sobbing persists and I can't handle it. Instead of telling him to suck it up just like me, I hand him his clothes with a curt "here".

I march out of the room and make my way back to mine, leaving behind an upset Uriah. However I unconsciously end up in Tobias's room that I often stay in. My feet trail to the bed and I climb onto it. My hands wander over the sheets and slip into the comforter. The scent overwhelms my nose, making its way through the nostrils and leaking me. It smells just like the two of us.

Mostly him.

Unexpectedly, the love of my life enters the room and his coordinated eyes fix on me. I blush deeply, he wasn't aware that I would be here. I avert my eyes from his gaze and try to forget about everything.

However Tobias demands attention and I am forced to look at him, "Where were you last night?"

I clear my throat and say, "It's not what it seems, but, I, uh..." He impatiently taps his foot, motioning for me to continue.

I lose my composure and let all my emotions bundled within me explode, "WHAT DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE I DID? I REGRET IT, OKAY? BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?" I start to cry uncontrollably, hoping that the worst is over. That Tobias will come to the rescue, and comfort me.

But no such thing happens.

All his rage is directed towards me, "YOU COULD HAVE NOT DONE IT! WAS I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU THAT YOU HAD TO SLEEP WITH HIM? AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT THIS WASN'T YOUR FAULT, THAT YOU WERE DRUNK. I was drunk too, but did I sleep with anyone? No!"

I am about to open my mouth and say something back but he continues, "What happened to the Tris years ago, who was afraid of any form of intimacy? What happened to her, and what would she say to know that years later, she would be intimate with strangers?"

And in that minute, I know that we're done.

I get up from the bed and walk out, but not before hearing him say, "You didn't even have the decency to put on some pants!" I follow his advice and rummage through the pile of clothes in one of his drawers and pull out my leggings. Once they're on, I shut him up by leaving the room and slamming the door behind me.

Where I'm going, I don't know. My feet take me out of the Dauntless compound. While walking out, I pass some of the damaged halls, not quite healed since the unpredictable earthquake.

I jog with the breeze, above ground- each step mesmerizing. It's times like these that we have to capture, as they might be taken away at any moment. I snap a mental picture with my mind and continue on my journey. The train should be here now.

I hear the chugging and buckle my knees, and get a good running start. Then I pull up and release into the moving vehicle.

When I think I made it just fine, I feel a sharp and unbearable pain in my head. My right hand skims across my hair and as I examine it, I notice that blood is pouring out.

I inspect the inner frame beginning the entrance of the train doorway and see that it is completely coated in red.

My legs give out from under me and before I know, dizziness strikes.

Everything else is a blur.


	10. Chapter 10- Forgiveness is an Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 10- Forgiveness is an ultimatum

**Tobias POV **

* * *

Instead of sulking in my room, I go after her. She takes unusual halls, twisting and turning. I stay light on my feet, so that she would not guess that I am here. However if she were to simply turn around, I would be caught in the midst.

She won't possibly turn around.

Not when she thinks she has nothing to turn to here.

Thinking about the problem at hand, I imagine a life we could live together. Always waking up together, eating together, anything together. But I can't see that future anymore.

My theory is that Uriah was the cheater, I can't say for sure.

I thought we were out in the clear when he started dating Marlene. That he wouldn't bother Tris anymore.

Wait, Uriah definitely did not force Tris into it, he may have a crush on her, but he wouldn't rape her. He's Zeke's brother.

My nose starts spurting blood as I realize I just walked into a wall. How did I not see that?

As I regain my awareness of the uncontrollable bleeding from my nose, it makes me wonder about how I could possibly put that much force into my walking. Enough to make me smash into a wall.

Tris is no where to be seen, but I can hear her angry stomps. Did she see me? Only one way to find out. Following her, we exit out the Dauntless Compound. Me walking, her jogging.

My ears sense the blare of the oncoming train, and I know that she will see me when she jumps onto the train. Not if I jump immediately unto a car far from hers.

Problem is, I don't know which one she will jump unto.

Fortunately when she propels her legs into the position, I have no choice but to follow with her plan. I get ready to jump after her, but the unmistakable happens.

She makes it on- but barely.

Her head has blood oozing through and I am worried that she has serious damage. And a need for a tetanus shot. The sight almost stuns me, but I remind myself to go for her. I grab the handle and pull myself in.

_Great, now my hand has blood on it. Tris's blood. _

Before we make it far from the Dauntless compound, I heave her unconscious body and haul it over my shoulder. I prepare myself, and let go.

For a few seconds, I feel like I am flying- then my ankle connects with the ground in a very pain inducing sort of way. I am almost certain that I broke my ankle.

I made a mistake of carrying Tris upside-down, because it increases the blood flow exiting her head. I instead carry her upright and drag myself back into the Compound. By now, her blood is spewing everywhere and I start to yell for help.

Many people volunteer to help carry her and before we know it, we're in the hospital. She's as pale as a ghost and her lips are a bluish color. I lose my composure and start to cry, begging for the doctors to fix her.

I don't know what I'll do if I lose her.

This is all my fault.

I should've forgiven her.

* * *

**AN: I just had to do that! Do y'all wanna know what happened to Uriah?!**


	11. Chapter 11- Uriah Suffers

**AN: Sorry this is a snippet of the real chapter, I just wanted y'all to read Uriah's POV before anything else. I knew that if I included any other POVs you could skip over and it wouldn't be so suspenseful. :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 11- Uriah suffers

**Uriah POV**

* * *

"I'm sorry!" The tears are falling from my face and distort my vision. The salty mixture enters touches my tongue, each drop dancing on it; a pattern. Marlene stands before me, yelling profanities at me. Even though I am half a foot taller than her, I feel very small at this moment. The shame strikes me when every word leaves her mouth. I know I deserve it, cheating on my girlfriend is an awful sin. But I'm selfish and I can't let her go.

I love her.

My body starts trembling and my hands shake wildly. A light tickling is on my chest and I swat at it to stop. Being unable to steady myself, I grasp onto the wall for support, heaving my weight against it.

The realization hits me, I caused an avalanche. All the snow is falling rapidly, not allowing for any time to recover. Everything is crumbling before me as a result of my actions.

My relationship. My friendships. My sanity.

Cries escape my mouth, each one louder than the one before. I don't let the words from Marlene sink in, all I can think about is how I screwed it up. All of it. Looking back, I think of what was going through my mind when

I sob for the guilt. I sob for the loss. The tears relinquish some of the guilt, but deep inside I know our relationship is over. All I can do now is hope for the best, or at least me and Marlene can be friend.

Marlene continues speaking but I can't hear anything. My chest now aches and my eyes sting but I don't have the power to undo the damage.

What I would give just to take yesterday back. Suddenly I feel a tightening sensation in my chest, like it is going to burst and shower all over myself. The pain increases by the minute and I start to pull at my shirt. The discomfort is now unbearable, especially in my chest area.

And

I

Can't

Think.

* * *

**So who knows the next time I'll update...**

**OH WAIT- TWO WEEKS OFF FROM SCHOOL!**

**That means I can update everyday!**


	12. Chapter 12- Remembrances

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 12- Remembrances 

**Tobias POV**

* * *

I should have forgiven her.

She could be dead, for all I know. And it's all my fault.

Right now she is being operated on in the emergency room, and no one is allowed in there. The doctors are not even sure if she will pull through, with the damage she has sustained. Her skull is cracked open and she has lost sixty percent of her blood. I can't help but think of how cold the table she is lying on, she must be freezing.

Waiting here has made me extremely tired and before I know it, I pass out.

* * *

Countless nightmares attack my sleep, all involving Tris and ending in numerous different scenarios. In the middle of watching Tris bleed to death, I open my eyes and see a hazy Marlene shaking me awake.

What is she doing here?

I rub my eyes and ask her why she's here. Certainly not for Tris, not after Uriah cheated on Marlene for Tris.

As my vision gets stronger, I see that her face is tear-streaked and she is rocking wildly in her chair. Sobs escape her mouth and I wonder what possibly could have happened to her.

More importantly, Zeke is sitting right next to her with a solemn face.

"Where's Uriah?" He can't be dead, no. Zeke can't lose his brother. I couldn't care less about what happens to Marlene.

"He had a heart attack."

"But he's only sixteen! How the hell is that possible?" The anger is obvious in my voice and I have no one to blame but Marlene.

Similar to how no one is to blame except me about what happened to Tris.

We leave the conversation at that, no one wanting to increase the tension.

* * *

I visit everyday, from the start of the visiting hours, until the nurses shoo me out. The doctors say that Tris is improving drastically, and I take it as a sign that she is damaged beyond repair.

That is until today, when I am finally permitted to see her.

As I follow the doctor's lead to her room he says something that catches my attention, "Due to the traumatic brain injury, she is suffering from memory loss. Ms. Prior still knows how to do basic things, but anything emotional is gone. I am truly sorry."

"You mean, she won't recognize me?" My feet stop in their tracks. I can't believe that all the moments we shared, will be gone.

"I know this is hard to accept, but with proper training, we might be able to recover some of the lost memory."

"What chance do we have of making her remember?"

"Unfortunately, in these cases, there is a twenty percent chance."

Twenty percent.

Twenty percent isn't that bad, I mean it isn't ideal but the number itself is not that small.

I carefully open the door, so that it would not awake her if Tris was sleeping. Unexpectedly, her bright blue eyes train on me. The doctor announces that he will leave us alone and scurries out of the room.

"Hi." My voice is raspy and I only manage to croak.

"And you are?" Tris asks me as if she has never seen her before.

"Instructor. Boyfriend. Fiancé. Ex-fiancé. Someone who desperately wishes that he never called off the engagement." The words roll off my tongue.

"Was I really all of those things? And... What happened that caused our break up?" She doesn't sound like herself when she talks.

"Um, well do you really want to know? I don't want to put you under even more stress."

The agitation in her voice is crystal clear, "Yes, I _want_ to know."

"Here goes. We have this friend, Uriah. A few months before, he had a little crush on you. But then he started dating Marlene and we thought that crush on you no longer existed." I pause, "And then there was this earthquake and we had to leave the Dauntless compound. When the damage was fixed and we could return to, here, there was this huge party. Everyone was drunk and you were completely unaware, and you and Uriah slept. The morning after, I yelled at you and you ran away. I was following you and I am glad I did because you had severe damage when you unsuccessfully jumped unto the train."

She looks at me, her mouth wide open, and is processing everything. "I jumped onto a train? Why would I do that? And why do you say that so nonchalantly?"

"People here travel by jumping on trains, since it doesn't stop to board people."

"Oh. So that's why the doctor told me I am pregnant." The instant she says that, she slaps a hand over her mouth.

"You're...pregnant?"

"I feel like that was the wrong thing to say."

"No, it's not your fault. You were drunk."

She lifts her head toward the ceiling and stares straight up. "See, I damaged my brain, lost my memory, and I am still hurting people. I don't know who you are, or who this Uriah person is, but this is definitely my fault. And I just wish I could remember, anything." I realize that we are both crying. I lean over to give her a hug but stop midway. She doesn't know me.

Instead I ask her, "Could I hug you?" She looks at me warily but nods. Her tears soak into my shirt- but I don't care. Suddenly I am reminded by an image of the doctor saying how there's a twenty percent chance of recovering her lost memories.

"Don't worry Tris, there's a twenty percent chance we can make you remember." She looks me in the eye when I finish my sentence and starts to smile.

"Then I'll do whatever it takes."


	13. Chapter 13- Disbanded and Discharged

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 13- Disbanded and Discharged

**Tris POV**

* * *

I endure a lot of therapy sessions, and my doctor says that I am doing well. I wish I could believe that. He's right about one thing, it's going to take a lot of time, for my memory to return. Or maybe it won't even happen at all!

My number one priority is to remember the guy, Tobias, I think. He really loves me. I can see that when he talks to me. I must have been one lucky girl to have him. And I am willing to bet that Uriah is also hot.

Me, I am a sixteen year old trapped inside an ugly twelve year old body. So what do these two boys see in me?

I don't have time to puzzle over that because Tobias enters the room. "Hey, how are you today?"

"Fine." I try to act casual by picking at my cuticles, but I can't shake off the feeling of guilt. He shows up every day, at the same time, hoping that I will magically remember him.

Now, I ask him something that will perhaps, enhance, our dead conversation, "Do I have any friends? Or am I a terrible person?"

"You have friends, but they're kind of freaked out by you and Uriah. He also sustained some damage the same day you did."

Sustained damage? What is that funk? "What do you mean?"

"He had a heart attack. Don't worry though, he's recovering." His calmness scares me. We sit together, in an awkward silence. Neither of us try to start up a conversation, and I want nothing more than to be alone.

Considering that he just got here, I have to deal with him for a few more hours. So I push the red button next to the bed. However, when I do, Tobias jumps from his chair and checks my pulse.

I push him off me and scream, "Dude, what's your problem? I pressed the dang button, not die!"

"Well everything that has happened recently, I don't even know if you're completely stable these days!"He shouts back at me. Ouch. Yeah I might be on the verge of some mental breakdown, from his perspective.

A tall nurse enters the room and addresses me as "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She has a fake smile on her lips and I can't help but laugh. Okay, now I am getting stares from Tobias.

"When can I leave the hospital?"

The nurse gives me a confused stare and states, "Honey, don't you remember what the doctor said? You have been here for a few weeks and you are going to be discharged today. That's why your... ehrm, Tobias is here earlier than usual."

Have I really forgotten? "Sorry, apparently I don't remember." The sarcasm drips off my tongue and I glare at the nurse. I guess that there's a policy at the hospital prohibiting nurses from glaring back at patients, because she bites the inside of her cheek and silently counts to ten.

* * *

Once all my belongings have been accounted for and placed into a large bag, Tobias heaves it over his shoulder. He must still be mad at me because he distances himself from me.

This ticks me off. I broke my head, can't I for once be pitied?

"Is that what you really think?" Dang it, did he hear me say that?

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" I ask sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah. You did." Well excuse me for my insanity!

"Um...I'm sorry? And I think your sane." Geez why can't I keep my thoughts to myself today? It's like I have no control over my brain!

As a cover up, I imagine a picture of him tripping on himself. Yeah, that would be nice.

Wait, aren't we supposed to be a...couple? Maybe we have a love/hate relationship. That's possible isn't it?

Being a blissfully unaware teenage girl, I couldn't help but not notice my surroundings until now.

"Woah, this is amazing! This is the Dauntless compound?"

* * *

**Blissfully unaware teenage girl? Isn't Tris supposed to be the most perceptive of the perceptive? **

**It looks like she needs personality therapy, not just memory therapy!**

**(Does memory therapy exist?)**

**DON'T YOU DARE FORGET TO PEEL YOUR BANANAS!**

**OR ELSE...**


	14. Chapter 14- Dates

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 14- Date

**Tobias POV**

* * *

I can see the amazement in her eyes, and I have to bite down on my tongue.

_She doesn't remember the compound_

Everything causes her to 'ooh' and 'ah' and I have to fight the urge to hold her hand, and shield her from the dangers. But I remind myself, that I can no longer do that. Tris looks at me and bites the inside of her cheek. I can tell she's mulling something over, the way she is deeply focused.

I am startled when she reaches into my hand, and intertwines it with hers. She smiles at me, and I grin like the biggest idiot in the world. We walk hand in hand, as I show her the sights.

"You know, I want to take you out on a date tonight. Would you be willing to?"

Tris thinks about it, causing me to be nervous.

_What if she refuses? What if I mess any chance I have with her?_

"I would love that." Tris's response doesn't sound like herself, but I dismiss it. The doctor says that due to the memory loss, her previous personality will be distorted if not completely lost. I don't have time to worry about that, I'm just grateful that she's still here.

Overcome with happiness, I reach over to hug her, and at first she seemed dazed, but then hugs back. Tris and I keep walking until we reach her apartment. Completely oblivious of the time, I whisper into her ear, "I'll leave you to get ready for our date."

She grins and I can't help but return the grin.

Maybe we have a shot at being Four and Six again.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Tobias is so hot, and kind to me. _Why would a guy like him want to date me?_

_Why would he even want to be around me?_

I stop to consider this, but in the end- I realize that if he didn't want me, he would've used my memory loss against me. He really loves me.

And I'm beginning to love him.

* * *

As I stand in the shower, I miss the feeling of water running through my matted-down hair. The shampoos and conditioners are a strange brand, so I dump everything on. By the time I step out, it has been fifty minutes. Wow.

My hair smells so good, so that is a good side affect.

I don't know what the occasion is, or the formality of the date, so I decide to slip something fancy- but not stuck up. A black dress that cuts across the shoulders, and ends at my knees. A flower design is imprinted on the black fabric, and has a pleated bodice.

Wonders, it fits. I wonder when I bought this. Picking out shoes requires more thought, because the Pit is the most likely destination of our date, and the ground is rough. Walking in heels would be difficult, so I decide to wear flats.

Now- makeup.

Let's say- I suck at this stuff.

So I use logic to decide how much I want to put on. I'm not pretty, so it would not be any use to try to change that. Second, this is our first date as far as I am concerned. Third- if this guy really likes me for me, then he isn't looking for someone pretty.

I use some pink-beige lipstick- nothing that will stand out too much. I don't even know what half of my makeup items have a use for. A simple lipstick, pink blush, and concealer for the bags under my eyes.

My eyes are a grayish bluish, so dull. I decide to use eyeliner and mascara, to make my eyes noticeable.

Distastefully, I search into my closet for the tiniest bag. I have no purpose for a bag, except to carry my key. But then I have a bold idea.

A tape dispenser lies on the table adjacent to the counter, and I unwrap a lot of it. I take a small sock, and place my keys in it. Next, I lift my dress up, and hold the sock holding my key against my thigh.

The tape is wound around my legs and sticks the sock against my upper leg. Perfect.

My throat is parched, so I grab a glass from the cupboard, but notice a spider web in it.

_How long was I gone for? _

All the cups are like that, so I abandon my thoughts of thirst. My ears pick up on a faint knocking on my door. One last time, I check myself out in the mirror, and deem myself presentable.

Filled with anticipation, I skip to the door, and fling it open. A smile is permanently imprinted on my face, and I grab his hand. He looks at me, head to toes, and smiles back.

"Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15- Blindfolded

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 15- Blindfolded

**Tris POV**

* * *

The ground is so rough, I grab Tobias's hand to prevent myself from tripping. That would be embarrassing. The Compound is still new to me, and the Pit never fails to amaze me.

We enter a fancy restaurant, and I see a few people. I guess the Dauntless aren't into fanciness. A lady seats us at a table for two, and I sit across from Tobias. A loom of silence falls upon us, but not an awkward silence. It's the kind of silence that is soothing.

The waiter hands us two menus, and I scan through the choices. Seeing the limited choices in meals, I order a simple salad, and notice that Tobias ordered the same. In the meantime, I sip on the champagne- but not too much, enough to feel lightheaded.

"I didn't know the Dauntless had places like this." I admit, because who would've thought that places crowded with tattooed freaks had fancy, quiet restaurants.

"It took a while to find this place, most people go to the bar on dates." He lets out a low chuckle, and clasps his hands together on his lap. A wave of happiness hits me, and I smile, exposing all my teeth. Tobias returns the smile and we leave it at that.

The waiter returns with our salads, and places them on the table. Tobias and I start to eat, and we talk about light topics.

Or at least, we try to talk. Usually, I try to instigate the conversations, but they die down. Neither of us are good at these things.

We're perfect for each other.

The salads weren't remarkable, but when I try the cake, the whole slice is gone in a matter of seconds. I try to hide my wanting for another slice, I don't want to seen like I eat too much. Apparently, Tobias isn't satisfied with just one slice either, so we both order another.

"Mmm, this cake is soooo good!" I exclaim. He nods in agreement, and we scarf down the cake, ignoring the looks we are receiving.

After eating three slices of cake, I am full and Tobias pays for the food. We walk out of the restaurant hand in had and just when I think that the date has come to an end, we walk in an opposite direction from my home. Tobias reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a strip of fabric.

"Tris, this next part is a surprise, so I'm going to blindfold you. Okay?" He must have something special planned, because I allow him to blind me, and then he leads me toward stairs. I lean against Tobias's shoulder for support, and we slowly ascend the stairs. This blindfold is itchy, and I feel uncomfortable in it. Not the fabric, but something is lingering, causing me discomfort. I want to rip the fabric off my face, like something bad happened involving a blindfold.

And then it hits me.

I remember something- three guys blindfolded me and were planning to...to do, that's all that I know. "Four, Four...FOUR PLEASE!" Who's Four? "Take it off! Please take it off!" It takes a matter of seconds before the blindfold is untied from my face and I fall into a heap on the floor. Tears spring from my eyes, and I rock back and forth, my arms latched around my knees.

"I'm sorry, I forgot T-" Tobias stops talking midway in his sentence, and he is overcome with shock. "Tris, did you say, Four? You remember!" Tobias has a look of excitement, and I do too. I remember something!

I enjoyed the feeling of remembrance. And I'm not done, there's much more to remember.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

* * *

I have to reassure Tobias that I am fine, and that the blindfold was a minor setback to our date. He holds me tighter than before, probably worried, and we climb the stairs. A blank room- with an exception of graffiti on the wall, is what I see. Tobias unveils a black box, and he sets it down.

Inside, it contains two syringes. He lifts one up, and beckons for me to stand. The needle enters my neck, and I have to hold back the tears. After all, it was a huge needle. Next, I plunge the needle into his neck, and he doesn't even wince. The effect isn't immediate.

Before we injected the syringes, Tobias told me about the fear landscapes, and what not, but I wasn't really paying attention.

_A room where you face all your fears?_

And more importantly, I would be able to go through his fears with him. Tobias said that after we face his fears, we will go through mine. I have no idea what to expect.

"One more thing, Tris. Earlier you called me Four, try to figure out why I'm called that." He smiles and I can feel the world fading away.

Wind blows at my face, and Tobias leans on my small frame. I can't handle his weight, and we start falling. I don't even know what's going on, but I don't see the pavement I was once standing on. Tobias screams like crazy, and he is crying.

I can't stop laughing at the sight.

His rough exterior is so unlike his interior, and since I am the only one he lets to see his interior, I stop myself from laughing.

"What just happened?" I am clueless to what we just fell off of.

He looks at me like I am mental, and I feel something push me. The walls are crawling toward Tobias and I, and I scream. "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" No wait, this is the fear landscape.

_Why does it feel so real?_

"You're a maniac Tris! We just fell of a one hundred story building- and you were laughing the whole fall! And now, you scream in my ear!" Tobias isn't serious when he says this, because he chuckles.

However, it is a nervous chuckle, because I can feel that his heart is vibrating. He is claustrophobic. I try making it easier for him by squishing myself so that he has more space.

The tactic works a little. Maybe asking him about it will calm him down, "Why don't you tell me where this fear comes from. Maybe talking about it will help us...somehow."

I turn my head around, and I see that Tobias's jaw has dropped. "You said that before- the same exact words!"

My brain scans for any memories, and I think I have hit the jackpot, "You said this was from your 'fantastic childhood punishments', and you were shut in a tiny closet. Is that right?"

He smiles and suddenly, the walls break apart with a crack and fall away. "What's the average number of fears?" I want to know how many I should expect.

I didn't think it was possible, but his smile grows even more. "The average number of fears," he emphasizes average, "is ten to fifteen. But that doesn't necessarily mean everyone's falls within the average."

_What is he trying to tell me? Is he exceptional?_

Before I have time to debate the issue, a woman stands a few yards away, pointing a gun at us. She has no features or anything that stands out, almost as if it were symbolizing an average person. She holds a gun at us, and a gun sits at a table, holding a single bullet.

"You have to shoot her." I say softly. Tobias looks at me, and bites his lip. "She isn't real."

"It feels real." He picks up the gun and pulls the trigger. I hear the woman fall to the floor, and blood spews out in every direction.

Suddenly, the table, the gun, and the woman disappear, and I see a shadow walk toward us. Tobias looks like he is about to cry, and I wonder what would scare him that much.

And then a man steps into the light.


	16. Chapter 16- Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 16- Who Am I?

**Tris POV**

* * *

The man looks like an older version of Tobias. He wears all gray, and his blue eyes are so dark, they're like black pits. His hair is shaven so close to the scalp, and he is almost as tall as Tobias.

I have seen this man before. He steps into the light, and starts to unbuckle his belt.

_This seems so familiar_

"Eaton." The name escapes my mouth, loud enough that Tobias leaves his dazed state. Tobias pivots his head towards me and his eyes bulge.

I sink to the ground in a crouch, and block my ears with my hands.

_This man- his name, or his surname is Eaton. I don't remember what's his first name, but I do know this. He is Tobias's father, from- what faction was he from? His clothes are all gray, so I can eliminate Dauntless. I faintly remember the clothes of the other faction, Amity is red and yellow, Erudite is blue, Candor is... UGH!_

But he can't be Candor, Tobias isn't at all Candor. So he must be Abnegation.

The leader, of Abnegation, is this man. _But who is he?_

I peak from my crouch and see that the mystery man is hitting Tobias with his belt, and I don't understand why Tobias is just standing there.

All the events of the past flash before my eyes.

_My name is Beatrice Prior. I am twenty one years old. I am a faction transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless. I was ranked first in initiation. Tobias is two years older than me, and he left Abnegation to escape his father...MARCUS EATON. Tobias proposed to me, and we were engaged until I cheated on him when I was drunk at a party. When we were fighting, I left the Compound, and hurt myself trying to jump onto the train. _

I remember.


	17. Chapter 17- Fears 1 Through 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Chapter 17- Fears 1 through 3

**Tris POV**

* * *

I remember

And now, I must help Tobias. Now that I have regained my memories, one question lurks in the back of my mind.

_Where do we stand?_

I have no time to puzzle over this, because Tobias is taking a whipping from Marcus. He is frozen, as his father repeatedly strikes him with his belt. I hate watching this, my parents never punished me like that.

I step in between Marcus and Tobias, and the belt lands on me, creating a stinging sensation on my left cheek. The way Marcus expertly uses his belt like that, it makes me wonder how he learned the maneuver. Years of practice; practicing on his only child.

Before Marcus has the chance to swing again, I jump on top of him and punch him silly. Blood spurts out of his mouth and he looks more purple than skin color, by the time Tobias pulls me off of him.

"That, was... amazing!" He tells me. "And now you remember everything?"

"Well, now we go through mine. I don't remember everything, just some stuff." Hopefully going through my fears will trigger some more memories, if not all. I don't look convinced, so he half leads me, half drags me away. Suddenly the room appears, and Marcus is gone.

"More needles?" I already know the answer. He injects me with the liquid, and I flinch a bit. I'll never get used to the feeling of a needle in my neck. Then I stand on my tiptoes and inject it into Tobias's neck.

Many memories have reemerged but I still am oblivious to my fears. How many do I have? Tobias had less than half the average, maybe I am a prodigy like him.

_Probably not._

Then again, I was ranked first in initiation.

The room around us transforms, and I hold Tobias's hand. The concrete is replaced with grass and a green sky, and I hear a flap of wings. Crows, everywhere surround me and I feel lost.

I need something to shoo the crows. The crows' talons dig into my skin, and I feel pain all over. My legs give out from under me, and take me to the ground.

_What could be useful in a situation of powerlessness? _

A gun! My hands search through the grass, and feel a metallic substance. I lift the gun and shoot all the birds, until they all fade away. Tobias pats me on the back, and we walk into the next fear. Glass panels emerge from the ground, and divide Tobias and I.

_I just have to break out of this glass tank, no sweat, right?_

Wrong. Not only do I have to escape the glass, I have to do it before I drown. Water pours in from the edges, and the glass is rock hard. I look at Tobias, and am reminded that I have to overcome the fear, not let it become me.

I strike the tank with irresistible force using my legs and hands, and the glass shatters before me. As if I wasn't drowning in water, my clothes are dry, and the hazardous shards of glass disappear into thin air.

Before I have time to run into Tobias's arms, I am wrenched to the side. My head turns the opposite way, and I see an oncoming wave- so big, unlike any other I've ever seen.

This is a sea.

Identified by the major waves, and salty taste, I would be able to classify this as a sea, or maybe an ocean. Never being in one, or near one, I have seen bodies of water this large in pictures alone.

The waves swallow me, and the only thing keeping me afloat is an enormous rock. I feel a subdued panic attack, and try to stop it from being provoked. Why would I be afraid of an ocean, something that could never threaten me; something that isn't even in our city.

_Maybe this ocean is symbolic of my true fear_

Control! I must be afraid of being out of control. My back collides with the rock, and water gushes over my face. Slowly, it pulls me into its depths.  
_No, I mustn't. I won't allow it._

I imagine a hole in the rock, large enough to carry me. My arms drag the rest of my body into the hole.

Only, it's not a hole. It's a tunnel.

I get up and sprint, leaving the ocean behind; running toward safety.

But I have not reached safety yet.


	18. Chapter 18- Fears 4 and 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 18- Fears 4 and 5

**Tris POV**

* * *

Tobias is nowhere to be seen. He must be hidden in this next fear.

I have stopped running, and everything is calm. Too calm. I look down and see that I am tied to a wooden pole, high above the ground. The sky is a dark shade, and wooden logs surround me; the amount increasing by the second. Out of the darkness, people walk toward the pole, and they are smirking at me. A few of them look familiar.

A boy starts laughing, and I immediately identify him as Peter. Everyone seems to be carrying torches, and each one is thrown onto the wooden logs.

_Oh_, I think. They're trying to set me on fire.

But I won't allow it. This is my fear landscape, emphasis on my. I can imagine whatever solution I want.

In school, I remember learning that fire thrives with oxygen. So I visualize all the oxygen disappearing, causing the fire to burn out. However, my stupidity led me to not imagine the consequences of the removal of oxygen.

All around me, the familiar people start to turn purple, and they clutch their throats. Tobias is among them.

_This is not real. _

And the truth is, the simulation is all in my head. So the next events are impossible, which includes everyone surviving and breathing air- even though there's no oxygen.

Unfortunately for me, I am not as fearless as Tobias, because I am in a bedroom. Old memories linger amongst the gray walls, and gray furniture.

_This was my old bedroom!_

Oh joy, another memory. If only it could've been discovered somewhere, not fear-induced. What fear could I possibly have that has to do with my childhood?

I get my answer soon enough. Countless bodies swarm my bedroom, all faceless. I hear pounding on the walls and window. There could be dozens, if not more. Anxiety attacks me, but I have to tell myself, it's all in my head.

Another thing I imagine in my head, is a gun. Not just any gun, bazooka. **(Don't ask why, I always imagined that Tris would go gun crazy at some point in the story.) **With each shot, the remainders of my bedroom are destroyed, and I feel a pang of guilt. And nostalgia.

More zombies pile into my room, each one being obliterated by my bazooka. Just as all the mangled bodies start to drop, the bazooka explodes in my bare hands. I scream.

Now bodies rise up from the floor, biting at my flesh. _The closet! _

A wave of strength courses through my veins, and I find the power to decapitate some of the bodies. I toss the heads behind me and run into my closet, shutting the door forcefully. My fingers search the walls, for anything, and I hit the jackpot when I feel a doorknob.

Once I twist the knob, I'll be free. But then the door barricading me inside the closet shatters into splint wood, and the bodies start crawling in. Anxiously, I twist the knob, but I do it too hard that it snaps off.

_I'm going to be eaten alive_

Somewhere deep inside me, I know that this is not real. That this is just a simulation. And when I lower my heart rate, it'll all be gone.

All that knowledge deep inside me, it does not surface to reveal itself. My heart rate increases, and I am out of control.

Control! I need to regain control. In my hands, a metallic substance forms, to which is identified as a crowbar. Perfect.

I apply the needed pressure, and the hidden door swings open. The bodies disappear, and I find myself in the Dauntless compound.

The chasm roars below me.


	19. Chapter 19- Fear 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 19- Fear 6

**Tris POV**

* * *

I remember briefly, the Chasm had been a place of many memories. My first kiss. Christina hanging over the ledge. Al's suicide.

It's a strange sight to see me standing a few yards away from me. But those yards feel like light years. This Tris is about nine months pregnant, her belly reaching the climax of the pregnancy. Dark bags occupy the space under her eyes, and there are tear streams on her cheeks, like she was crying.

When I expand my vision, Tris isn't the only one standing near the chasm. Tobias stands on her left, on the ledge. And to her right, a boy with bronze skin and a tattoo around his ear.

_Who is that boy?_

He looks so familiar, his name is on the tip of my tongue. Suddenly, Tobias and the boy jump off the ledge into the roaring waters below.

"URIAH!" The blonde in front of me screams.

Wait.

_Uriah_

That boy was Uriah, I remember now.

I remember everything.

So if I am correct, this is a new fear, replacing my fear of intimacy. That girl five years ago who was afraid of such things, if only I could reverse time. Now look at me, not only have I gotten over that fear, I have become a whore.

And these boys committed suicide over me.

What have I done?

The chasm swallowed them up, no doubt.

Tris waddles as quick as she can towards the ledge and looks down. Simulation me starts to bawl and she's acting hysterical. I want to reach out and comfort her, but I can't.

I have to comfort myself.

This must be my biggest fear. My actions leading to the demise of others. I can't take it anymore, the selfishness is eating me from the inside. I know what I must do.

_It all lead to this._

Simulation Tris has the same idea as me, because we both start walking. We both climb onto the ledge, her having a harder time because of her baby.

We stand on the ledge, breathing in and out in unison. We have failed everyone. We are failures.

And if I am right about failing, then no one will care if we do this.

I stick my right leg out, then my left. And soon enough, I am falling. The water licks at my skin, and I penetrate the waves. My eyes meet Tris's, but then I feel a sharp pain. My neck twists in an odd angle, and I am carried away by the current.


	20. Chapter 20- Fear 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 20- Fear 7

**Tris POV**

* * *

The water spills and sloshes constantly, covering me entirely. I am finally at peace.

But all too soon, the water empties into a source unknown, and I stand in a pitch-black room. My eyes are not accustomed to the sudden change, and I feel lightheaded.

Footsteps echo against the tiles beneath me, and my ears prick at the sound of bullets being placed into multiple guns's chambers.

The disorientated feeling weens off, and my senses return.I hear a faint click, and single bulb is turned on, barely lighting the room. In the center of the spotlight, right in front of me, I see my family tied up. Caleb, in between my mom and dad. Jeanine hisses at me, her voice unpleasant, even in my head.

"Shoot them, or I will kill you." Just as I think this couldn't get any worse, a guard comes over, heaving a body over his shoulder. I squint my eyes and see a boy squirming in his grasp. He plops the boy down, and I see that it's Tobias, his skin torn and purple. He has been badly beaten.

My eyes travel between Tobias and the rest of my family.

Tobias _is_ my family.

Below, I smell something rotting, and I look down. The sight is horrifying, my baby bump has disappeared, and a deep puncture has replaced it. Blood seeps through my torn shirt, staining it red. The remaining skin on my stomach protrudes outward, and chunks of it fall out. Disgusting, I let my shirt fall.

_They ripped my baby out from within me_

Jeanine's screech box hisses again, commanding me to kill my family. I can't shoot them, I can't. I love my parents, my brother, and my fiance/boyfriend. What is Tobias? What is he to me?

After all, the engagement was called off.

Jeanine gets impatient, and starts a countdown starting at ten seconds to make a decision.

"Go ahead, Tris. I understand. It's okay." Caleb tells me softly. A raging battle is going on inside me, I can't shoot them.

"No." I yell, my voice hoarse.

"Tris, you have no other option." He says more sternly this time.

"Tris, we love you." My mother says. This isn't right. My mother addresses me as 'Beatrice'.

The next speaker surprises me, "Selflessness and bravery aren't that different." Tobias advises me. He's right. There is a power in self-sacrifice.

I know what I must do. The gun clatters to the floor, and a bullet enters my head not long after.

My family's faces is the last thing I see.


	21. Chapter 21- One Choice Can Transform You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 21- One Choice Can Transform You

**Tobias POV**

* * *

I just watched Tris get shot. No matter how many times I tell myself that this is a simulation, it felt so real. It looked so real.

And it might become reality.

I leap into the air and grab Tris, before she crumples to the floor, knowing that she is dead. But her bright blue eyes flutter open, and she cuddles into me.

"I remember Tobias. I remember." She wheezes, and I a surge of happiness forms within me.

_She remembers me_

We walk together, far away from the fears. They have damaged her, and a new fear has risen, replacing her old one. We will have to talk about this, but not now.

"Come on. I have something else to show you." And I do.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I leave behind the broken memories, just for the rest of the night.

_What does Tobias have to show me?_

Hand in hand, we walk towards the Pit. He leads me toward the path that leads to the rocks at the bottom of the chasm, which blend well with the rock wall.

"Do you remember this place?" He asks grinning, patting the rock that held our first kiss.

Tobias doesn't need an answer from me, because the next moment, we are engaged in a lip lock. Water sprays onto us, but I couldn't care less. When we part, smiles have crawled to our faces.

"Do you think, that we," I am unsure of what to say, "could ever go back to the way things were?" I bite my lip. This is the moment that decides the rest of our lives. He can decide to leave me, or be stuck with a pregnant woman. I hope he chooses whatever he wants, and not what he is pressured to do. If this means that he chooses to leave me, then I will be okay because I don't want to be a burden. I have caused so much pain already.

I don't want the disaster that was in my fear landscape to become a reality.

The only thing I want, is happiness for him, and I must do whatever it takes to ensure that happiness.

This is a tough decision for him, because it will decide the rest of his life. This one choice will determine us, cause a transformation.

One choice can transform you.

As if Tobias can see the conflict going on in my head, he embraces me in a hug. Tears leak through my eyes, but not tears of sorrow or sadness.

Tears of joy.

He chose me. He chose me.

* * *

**Hey all you readers! Do you want to hear something! IT INVOLVES YOU!**

**My New Year's Resolution is to reach 40 reviews!**

**I think you can do it!**

**I BELIEVE IN YOU!**

**P.S. Don't forget to peel your bananas!**

**I am going to type extra words, extra words, extra words. I need to make this chapter 500 words!**

**Hooray****! **


	22. Chapter 22- The Ferris Wheel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 22- The Ferris Wheel

**Tris POV**

* * *

Our first date was unforgettable.

But tonight, for our anniversary of getting-back-together one month ago, Tobias tells me he has something special planned.

_What could possibly make this night better?_

The first part of the date was eating at my favorite restaurant- the one we went to on the first date. Despite the morning sickness, we ate, and it stayed inside. It is 'morning'sickness, after all.

Next, Tobias whispered in my ear, "This is the part that is more Dauntless-like." No time to wonder about it, we ditch the restaurant. He leads me out of the compound, and I have a faint idea of where we are going.

* * *

The night air is cool and crisp, blowing wisps of hair away from my face. I am thankful for listening to Tobias and bringing my jacket, or I would have been freezing in this weather.

As we walk, a circular structure becomes more pronounced with each step. No longer a blur, I can make out the object.

I cock one eyebrow, in pretend astonishment. "The Ferris Wheel?" Although the words came out as a question, I remember all too well what happened here in this exact spot five years ago.

Tobias flashes me a genuine smile, and helps me up. The baby bump will be present in a few weeks, so nothing holds me back from climbing the Ferris Wheel. I concentrate on the technique: _bar after bar, rung after rung_.

It looks larger than I remember, and the size perplexes me._ I've done it before, I can do it again._

His hand comes in contact with my skin, causing goosebumps. I shouldn't feel nervous about this.

But Tobias is. He shakes violently, his fear of heights overwhelming him. My smile is the solution, because after I flash him my pearly whites, he's climbing again.

We go up higher than last time, until we reach the top. The wind up here is fierce, and gushes past my head. Soon enough, my hair looks like a rat's nest, and I use my fingers to smooth it out; unsuccessfully.

Tobias makes use of his arms, and the muscles flex as he pulls himself into the cart. He leans against my petite frame, for support. This must be terrifying for him.

One thought arouses in my head, "I know that this place has memories and all, but why did we climb it? Nothing's more romantic than having to be careful not to fly off the wheel, or is it?"

"There's a reason why we came here. And yeah, this isn't the most romantic spot, but for us it is."

"And why is that?"

"Because, Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" He pulls out a ring, and I am hysterical. He asked me. Tobias asked me to marry him.

And this time, it's for real.

On cue, all the wind around us fades into space, and time stops. My surroundings are invisible, and there is nothing of importance. All that's left is Tobias and I.

"Yes."

And I mean it.


	23. Chapter 23- Trains of Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 23- Trains of Silence

**Tris POV**

* * *

"You're okay with that, right?" I don't want to force Tobias into anything.

"Yeah, I told you." He pauses to kiss the tip of my nose, "Whatever you want."

The guilt tears at me from the inside, but subdues when he touches me. This is not right, for me to use him. But I just don't want another disaster.

We are both still young, me twenty one, and him twenty three. And the fact that we're expecting doesn't help the matter either. But we both knew what we were getting into when he agreed to stay with me. Marry a pregnant women, and become a father to someone else's child. However I can't seem to change his mind, and so we leave it at that.

"I want to leave as soon as possible, because if I remember correctly, my parents go to work an hour after we went to school. I hope they didn't change their schedule."

"Okay, okay. We'll be there on time." Tobias assures me.

"No you can't wear that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want my parents to get the wrong impression. Here," I toss a shirt at him. "This shirt covers your tattoos." He grumbles a 'fine' and takes off his shirt to wear the one I gave him.

Now for my outfit.

_What can I wear?_

I definitely won't wear anything too tight, and it has to cover my tattoos. The closet beckons to me, calling my name.

Oh wait. Tobias is calling my name, not the closet. "Yeah?"

"What happened Tris? I thought that we were supposed to leave 'as soon as possible'?" Great, he's mocking me. I think of a few clever comebacks, but decide against it. He's right, we have to leave soon.

My fingers fumble for the handle, and pull the door to the closet open. I skim over the few possibilities, and my eyes land on the perfect outfit. A black shirt that is long-sleeved, and not too tight. I pull out some denim jeans, and a leather jacket, it's cold.

I throw everything on, not bothering for makeup. "Socks, socks, socks. Oh these! They'll keep my toes toasty!" Once the socks are on my feet, and my shoe laces are tied, I grab the keys, lock the door, and run after Tobias.

"Let's gooooo!"

* * *

The train ride is very boring, and an idea pops into my mind. I coo, "Hey baby, mommy loves you, but could you please stop making me throw up? Mommy appreciates it."

I have officially lost all sanity. From far away, it seems that I am a crazed-girl talking to her belly. Well, that's not far from the truth.

"Are we going to tell your parents about the baby?" Tobias asks, and I become serious. No, I don't want my parents to think that this is the only reason we are getting married.

But that would be lying, wouldn't it? Tobias loves me, but I feel worthless, like this is the only reason we're getting married.

"No. We just tell them that we're getting married and hope for their blessings."

"Okay."

We ride the rest of the way in utter silence.

* * *

The Abnegation sectors seems so distant, reaching farther away from my grasp.

_How will my parents react when they see me? And more importantly, how will they react when they see Tobias?_

I can't tell them his name is Four, that would be downright awkward. "Tobias?"

He turns his head towards me, "Yes?"

Deep down, I hope he agrees with me, but I can't push him to if he doesn't want to. "Could we, umm. You know, the uhh?" _Wow Tris, nice wording!_

"Could we uhhh what?" Of course he wouldn't understand what I am trying to say, he can't read minds.

"I was hoping that we could tell my parents your real name. I can't introduce you as Four and not have them question who you are."

The light in his eyes vanish, and I can tell that he's going to say no. His answer, though, surprises me, "I was thinking about that. Yeah, you're right. We'll tell them my first and last name, and they can solve the puzzle."

I hope he can't see me smile, but his head is turned the other way. Finally, he is back in Abnegation. It must be a nightmare for him, but not for me. Sixteen years of our lives were spent here, mine good, his bad.

The road is still cracked just like it was five years ago, if not more. I spot my house in the distance, and gulp.

_No Tris, you have to do this._

In a matter of minutes, we're at the doorstep of the Priors. Air is caught in my throat, and I have to remind myself how to breathe. The plain gray door blends in with the rest of the house, as I knock lightly on it.

We wait patiently, for one of my parents to open the door. The knob twists, and I cringe my neck to see who it is.

My mother.


	24. Chapter 24- What We Choose

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 24- What we choose

**Tris POV**

* * *

I am still that girl, five years ago. The plain stiff, all dressed in gray. I just have to find her.

My mom stands before me, and I am still shorter than her. Even on my tip toes, I am nowhere near her height. A smile is plastered on my face, and I hug her, even though we are not supposed to be a family anymore.

"Beatrice, what a pleasant surprise. And Four. Nice to see you both, come in." Her welcome is so warm, I feel the warmth too. With one step inside the house, all the memories reenter my mind. I do not belong here.

Tobias comes in awkwardly, and we follow my mom as she ushers us onto the chairs. I want this reunion to be as warm as possible, so I start off with the normal greetings, "How are you, mom?"

"I'm fine. And how are you two?"

We nod in agreement, "We're fine." Father is nowhere to be seen, and the news requires both of my parents. "Is dad home?"

"Yes, he is. I can go get him." And with that, she leaves, and I wipe the sweat off the palms of my hands onto my pants.

Tobias notices my stress, "Tris, it's okay."

"I know, I just haven't seen my dad, he didn't come on Visiting Day." I try my best to say the last part quietly, in case dad comes into the room. I wait anxiously, playing with my thumbs.

And I see him. My dad stands in the entrance of the room, in shock. Just as with my mother, I walk up to him and hug him. The tears fall out of my eyes, and I can't stop them. "Dad." I manage to wheeze.

"Hello Beatrice."

I wipe the salty water from my face, and together we walk to the chairs. Tobias stands, unsure of what to do, I introduce him. "Mom, you've met Four."

My mother replies with a slight nod of the head, and my dad cocks an eyebrow. "Dad, this is Tobias, my..."

Everyone is frozen for a split second. Then my dad speaks up, "Tobias Eaton? Really?" I can't form the words 'yes', but Tobias does.

The next part is said so quietly, I am caught off guard. "Are the reports true, Tobias? The ones about your father?" My mother stays silent, and I can't help but feel like she knows something.

My father does not need to elaborate, everyone in the room is aware of what he's talking about. Tobias is put under the spotlight, and I ache for him. "Yes. They are." There is pity in my father's eyes, and I see that he believes Tobias. It must be hard for my father to accept, since the Erudite always released false accusational reports about the Abnegation.

And out of all those reports, that one report was actually the truth.

I regain my composure and say, "Mom, dad, there is another reason why we came here, today." I can feel everyone's stares, and I cannot believe that I thought this was going to be easy. It most certainly isn't.

"You see, we met five years ago, and we've been close, and uhh," My face is as red as a tomato, I can sense it, "we're engaged. Tobias and I wanted you both to be the first ones to know, and so we came here to tell you that we're getting, married." I say that last part so quick, I'm not sure if they understood the jumble of words that left my mouth.

I am grateful for my mom who sensed the awkwardness, and is easing the topic. "That's wonderful, congratulations." And I see a real smile on her lips.

Now here comes the tough part. "Beatrice, you are only twenty one, and Tobias, is older than you." Of course, it would be my dad who says this. Suddenly, I feel green, and the taste of bile overcomes my mouth._ No, I can't be weak._

Fighting off the urge to snap is difficult, so I use a different tactic. "Yes, that is all true. But Tobias and I have been...dating for five years now, and..."

"We understand, Beatrice. Is there going to be a wedding?" My mother buts into the conversation, which I am happy for.

"No, there will not be a wedding. We want it to be simple, and no one knows about it." I do not mention that we are going to get married tonight.

My parents smile at that, because this means that the marriage will be like an Abnegation marriage, no wedding. It is almost eleven o'clock, and we have missed breakfast back at Dauntless.

I get up, and so does Four, "Well, we don't want to overstay our welcome." My parents get up, and hug me, and I hug back. It feels like my eyes are dammed, and the water is threatening to crack the very dam.

And it does. The water spills, and the dam is long gone, as if it was nonexistent. I cry, because I miss my parents, and I do not know the next time I will see them. My parents incline their heads at Tobias, and I grab his hand. We walk out together, and I wave goodbye to my parents.

The door shuts behind us, but my mom steps out, watching on the front door. I smile and cry in the same time, and say 'I love you mom' all at the same time.

I will visit again.

I will.


	25. Chapter 25- Blackout

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Chapter 25- Blackout 

**Tris POV**

* * *

I cry into Tobias's shirt, and it is soaked by the time we get off the train. "I'm sorry for wetting your shirt."

"It's fine, I didn't like this shirt anyways." I grab onto his arm to stop the wobbling. I'm a complete mess. We walk on the grass, and I remember the time I tasted it.

Grassy.

"Tris, what are you doing?" Tobias asks. I realize that I am crouching on the floor, sticking my tongue at the grass. I get up and brush the dirt off me.

* * *

Back at Tobias's apartment, he changes back into a shirt that shows off his tattoos. While he does that, I make a mad dash to the toilet, and puke out my guts. Tobias rushes in, and holds my hair back. The situation is very awkward, so I try to force down the bile hoping it won't make a reappearance.

See that word hoping, is not precise, because the moment I leave the bathroom, I run back in. Ugh.

There's no point in brushing my teeth, I'll just hurl again, so I walk up to Tobias. More like stumble to Tobias, my limbs feel like jelly. Also, a wave of drowsiness comes over me, and I am acting like a drunkard.

"Tomiath, I wath foo!" I do my best to enunciate the words, but it comes out jumbled.

The world is spinning around me, and I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Then everything is black.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

_Why does this sort of thing always happen? Just as we settle into peace, a disaster occurs. Are we, accident prone? _

Tris's body goes limp, and I steady her. She feels so light kn my arms, she should be eating more. I peer into her face, and notice that her eyes have rolled into the back of her face.

Great she blacked-out.

I pick Tris up, and walk to the hospital for the umpteenth time. The doctors and nurses swarm her, and I wait in the waiting room. Clever name.

The doctor mentioned that dizziness was common during pregnancies, and that Tris should not exert herself. I guess that means that jumping onto trains isn't safe. Haha.

Sitting in this chair is extremely boring, so I decide to walk around the hospital. I remember the last time we were here, and Uriah was too. He had a heart attack, which I thought was impossible because he's so young. However, when Uriah was in the 'tragedy' Marlene realized she 'truly' loved him and they got back together. Of course, they're not as close as the used to be.

Hours later...

I hold her hand, anticipating her wake. Her eyelids flutter open, revealing her bright eyes. She looks weak, and I tell her not to talk. The doctor enters the room, and addresses Tris.

"Ms. Prior, this is nothing to worry about. There is a slight problem, but it can be fixed easily. You see, we weighed you and it seems that you are a tad below the mark. Especially now that you're pregnant, you need to start eating more, alright honey?"

Tris nods and we leave.

"You'd think that at two months pregnant, I'd start showing." Tris says.

"Everyone shows at different times."

"Are we still getting married tonight?"


	26. Chapter 26- The Dress

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 26- The Dress

**Tris POV**

* * *

"If you're up to it." The answer is the truth, because anything could go wrong from now until evening. I could black out again.

Our hands intertwined, Tobias walks me to my apartment so I can get ready. Once I am inside, he makes his way to his apartment.

_What should I wear? The marriage is a special chapter of my life, so I would want to look my best. Nothing I wear can be trashy, so I must dress in a fancy way. Yet I would like to appear desirable, so a little makeup won't hurt. _

The door is locked, so I don't bother going to the bathroom. I remove the layers of clothes here, and seek the outfit of my dreams in my closet.

The memory fresh in my head, drool leaves my mouth. I will look gorgeous in this.

_-Flashback-_

_The shop was full to the brim, girls of all ages looking for the right dress. To my guess, every stretch of fabric contained black, however it did not occur to me that my wedding dress would be black. _

_The store was divided into sections, and I was located in the innermost- where the most elegant dresses were. Countless hung on the rungs, and __accessories swarmed the entirety, I thought to myself- I should bring Christina here sometime._

_Much to my liking, although most of the gowns crowed for all the attention, a few were more of my style. And there it was, hanging gloriously, not too much detail, but not considered plain._

_The dress had a pleated bodice, giving me an appearance of a small stomach. Then all the fabric sprung out, but not so poofy, enough that with the right shoes, I would have gained a few inches. And there was a black flower on the left side, easily defined._

_The layers surrounded me, but the outmost layer ended at my knees. The bottom layers were see through, but covered my legs._

_I picked up a pair of black earrings, and picked out a pair of shiny black high heels. After that, I searched in the other sections for makeup, and settled on one._

And now everything needed for the outfit stands before me, and I lay them out on the bed. I must smell awful, so I step into the shower. The cold water dances on my skin, creating a tickling sensation.

My body lacks a baby bump, so I am able to get into the 'upside-down' position, and the water trails through my hair. Everything is matted together in clumps, so I grab the shampoo bottle, and dump all its contents on. The smell is intoxicating, and I rub it all in.

The water rinses the chemicals out, and I move on to the next thing- conditioner. My fingers apply it, working its way from scalp to ends. Rinsing this is more of a challenge, everything is slippery.

After that, exfoliating is of 'utmost importance' as Christina says, so I do what she does. It must have an affect because her skin is very smooth and she talks about all the products she uses. Most of the time, I tune out. Once in awhile I'll pick up something from the one-sided conversation.

The last wave of cool water washes over me, and I twist the faucet, and step out carefully, not wanting to slip. The black towel is completely soaked by the time I am done drying myself, and I exit the bathroom, not bothering to wear anything.

I pick random black undergarments, and wear them. Then, I grab a blanket, and place it over myself so I can do my makeup. No doubt, it'll look like a mess, because the last time I attempted to do my own makeup, the world fell apart.

Christina has been teaching me, and I notice the outcome, and am thankful that I paid attention._ Yay, I look presentable, not trashy._

And I mean it, when I say that is an accomplishment. I leave my grown-out hair, and split it from the middle.

I slip on the dress, shoes, and jewelry. The big mirror adjacent to the closet begs me to stare at myself. Overcome with giddy, I twirl around as I watch my body from a distance. My previous 5'1 stature has been shattered. I look about 5'5 now, and find myself enjoying it.

The faint knocking steals my attention, and I make my way towards the door.

"Hey."


End file.
